


Rest Well

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Not A Fix-it Yet, Peace, Snuggling, au lotura is happy, but season 8 has not happened, but that may come soon, fluff to cure pain from season 8, healthy relationship, the majority of season 7 hasn’t happened either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: I’ll come back later to edit this again, and maybe add some more since it’s pretty short :’DThank you so much for reading!





	Rest Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prussia-is-too-awesome-for-maps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prussia-is-too-awesome-for-maps).



It’s no secret that the Voltron Coalition weighs heavily on Allura’s shoulders. She is their leader in every way, the one all members look to in circumstances both good and bad. She may be a queen with no country, but she has entire galaxies at her fingertips, captured in her gravity as she strives to put the universe into order again.

Planets, solar systems, worlds numbering in the thousands...

And oh, how she can feel them bear down on her with each step.

Head tipped back, hair loose against her neck, and typical rose armor swapped out for a black t-shirt and sweatpants, Allura’s appearance practically radiates the bone-deep exhaustion she feels. She’s sprawled across one of the common room’s couches, propped up on a plump blue pillow as the mice weave her hair into dozens of neat little braids. She is, physically and emotionally, exhausted.

To say that she doesn’t want to see anyone else for the rest of the day is an understatement. She doesn’t even want to see anyone for the next _week_.

“Maybe if I just stay here,” she mutters, the mice pricking up their ears, “they’ll never find me.”

She can almost feel the little rodents’ skepticism wash over her, feel the disbelief in the way their tiny paws still over her hair for just a second.

Cracking open an eye, she frowns, shifting her head on the pillows so she can see them in the corner of her vision. “It could happen,” she insists, trying to instill some of the regal bearing she’s too exhausted to possess.

Her only response is three blank, disbelieving stares before the mice turn again to work on their french braids.

“I’m a very forgettable person,” Allura says stubbornly, crossing her arms. She’s too tired to argue, but for whatever reason, their skepticism has struck a nerve, and Allura has never been one to back down from a challenge. “Very, very forgettable,” she insists.

The mice give no response to her claims, instead turning to face the sound of soft footsteps as the owner makes his way from the entrance of the common room to the side of the sofa.

Allura rolls back to face the figure leaning just above her, blue eyes widening and lips curling into a soft smile at the sight. “Emperor Lotor,” she greets, exhaustion momentarily forgotten as she takes in the figure before her, dressed in black robes as opposed to his usual Galra armor.

Lotor’s answering smile is just as fond, wide enough to show a flash of sharp, white fangs for a second. “I’m afraid, princess, that I can’t quite agree with your previous statement,” he tells her, musical voice almost lilting in his amusement.

“Oh?” Allura asks as she reaches out a hand.

Lotor catches it without hesitation, twining their fingers together as he says, “No one should ever call you forgettable, Allura.” Leaning down, he kisses her forehead, pulling back just enough to meet her gaze as he says, “Yourself least of all.”

Allura’s eyes gleam, her answering smile mischievous. “Sap,” she chides, summoning up just enough energy to tug lightly on their hold, free hand patting the space on the couch beside her.

Lotor complies, unhooking the blaster at his side and setting it lightly on the ground before curling up beside Allura, back to the edge of the couch as he lays down on his side. “Tired?” he asks as she shifts so they lay face-to-face, joined hands resting between them.

“Not at all, love.”

Lotor arches a brow, giving her a wry smile as Allura reaches out and begins to card her fingers through his hair, brushing them through soft white locks. “Rough day with the Coalition?”

Allura shakes her head. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Of course.”

Silence settles comfortably between the two as they watch each other quietly, seemingly content just being together. The mice, pausing in their work, take this as their cue to silently edge up off the couches and towards the doors, casting one last look over their shoulders at the two figures before bounding off.

The room is quiet, soft.

And above all, it’s the restfulness that the two have so desperately needed.

Minutes tick by undisturbed, the exhaustion of both rulers becoming evident as Allura’s fingers gradually slow to a stop in white locks. Her eyes again slip shut, breaths coming out deep and even as she leans into Lotor’s side.

It’s only moments more before the Altean princess drifts off, tension easing from her shoulders with her last bit of consciousness.

Gold eyes blinking slowly, Lotor is only seconds away from joining her. Leaning in to press one last kiss to her forehead, he smiles, hiding the expression against soft white hair.

“Rest well, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll come back later to edit this again, and maybe add some more since it’s pretty short :’D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
